What Happens Now?
by untouchablerogue15
Summary: Rogue has finally gained control. Cause for celebration, right? Instead she freaks and takes off, and none other than Gambit follows her.
1. Chapter 1

It's new story time! I haven't done any where Rogue has control and I thought I'd write one. The story will be three chapters I think. So here it is, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>What Happens Now?<strong>

Three and a half months of grueling work. Everyday. Intense mental therapy sessions. Rogue had finally decided it was time to gain control, and it wasn't easy. Everyday, a new deep, dark confession or secret would be dug up and she'd have to toil through it. The Professor had helped her penetrate her own mind, and slowly battle through every persona haunting her almost to the point of madness some days. She'd been doing well, as well as one can be expected to be doing when attempting a task like this. She was almost there; every persona had been quieted, not eradicated but quieted, except one. The first person she ever touched: Cody.

The Professor raised his hands up to each side of her head and they both shut their eyes and concentrated. When Rogue opened her eyes she found herself standing in darkness, not a black room or a dim night, just void darkness. Then Cody appeared and waved to her with a happy, shy smile. He didn't seem to notice that they were surrounded by nothing but black. He walked up to her and said bashfully, "Hey, you wanna dance?"

Rogue looked around for a party but couldn't find one. But, when she started to open her mouth in reply, sure enough a hot, humid Mississippi deck jutting out over a lake from a cabin filled with music and kids appeared around them. She immediately recognized it as the night her powers manifested. "Cody…" she breathed, but before she got a chance to finish he gently took her by the arm and led her onto the dance floor.

They danced together for three faster-paced songs, and then a slow song played over the speakers. Cody tenderly took her around the waist pulling her close to him and they slow danced. Abruptly in the middle of the song tears filled her eyes. Cody looked worried, "What's wrong? Aren't y'havin' a good time?"

She looked up into his eyes through her now blurred vision and stammered, "Ah'm so sorry, Cody. Ah'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"Takin' a part of y'r life."

He looked confused, but he had a reason to after all. "Whatdo'ya mean? Ah'm fine."

"No your not. This ain't real. Ah put y'in the hospital for two weeks, Cody."

"No y'didn'."

"Y'ain't listenin'. This ain't real." She raised her hand and waved it through his head as if it wasn't there. Then she continued, "Ah hurt y'and Ah can't fo'give myself."

"Look," he said lifting her chin up so he could see her eyes, because even though she knew it wasn't real he could still touch her. "It's okay. Ah'm okay. And when y'get back to your true life, come visit me in Mississippi cause Ah never did get your name." At that moment he leaned down and kissed her. While they kissed he slowly faded away, as did the party, the cabin, the lake, and the humid Mississippi air. Once again, she was alone in the black; her last war was over, her last persona hushed into a shadow within her mind. Forever there, like the rest, but now Rogue had peace with them.

Both Rogue and the Professor opened their eyes at the same time. He gave her a small nod and she hesitantly took off her right glove. At first, she stared at her bare hand, as if she had forgotten what it looked like. Next, the Professor placed his hand out palm side up and waited. Rogue gradually reached out to it, but before she touched him she drew back.

"It's all right, Rogue. Take your time."

She tried again but the same thing happened.

Third attempt: she got an inch away and drew in breath like she never would again. Then, her fingertips grazed across the Professor's hand. Slowly she let out the breath, and then tried again to make sure. She was able to place her hand in his. At that, she just froze, her eyebrows coming together in a worried, distressed fashion. Then, Rogue glanced around, abruptly shot up and ran out.

"Rogue!" the Professor called, but she didn't seem to care.

She booked it down the hallway with tears streaming down her face, knocking anyone who happened to be in front of her out of the way. She reached her destination of the garage, grabbed a helmet, hopped on Logan's motorcycle, revved the engine and took off. Rogue practically broke down the front gates as a result of not waiting for them to open.

The Professor came to the front steps in enough time to see her furiously ride off. He was soon joined by Gambit and Logan.

"What happened?" Logan asked worriedly.

"She was doing so well, but perhaps it overwhelmed her and she took off," the Professor said more to himself than Logan.

Gambit immediately jumped on his bike and turned the key in the ignition.

"Where do you think you're going?" Logan growled.

"I'm goin' aft'r her!"

"Gambit, you may spook her even more," the Professor warned.

He didn't respond; instead he drove off at full speed to catch up with Rogue.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is a lot shorter, that's really all I have to say.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<br>**

Rogue was on the highway, breaking the speed limit and many traffic laws by swerving through cars that were being too slow. She almost slid the bike on its side four times, but she knew how to drive. Suddenly, she heard another motorcycle roar behind her and had a feeling she knew who it was.

Rogue whipped her head around to glare at the man through dried tears. He struggled to shout her name but she couldn't hear it. He increased his speed to catch up to her, and she did the same to keep him away.

However, he did finally pull alongside her and tried to talk to her.

"Rogue, come back!" He had to shout over both the engines; the sound was deafening. She returned no words, just a livid glower. Then she revved up onto her back wheel and zoomed ahead of him. Not willing to let her go, he pursued.

She drove all night long, through the next day, and into the following night. She made only one pit stop at a gas station for a fill up and a candy bar. Gambit thought it better not to approach her again while she was still so upset, and instead followed at a safe distance until he decided she may actually be willing to listen to him.

Rogue was going south. One more day of travel passed and Gambit knew where she was headed.

Mississippi.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3****  
><strong>

Rogue had driven to a small beach on the coast of the Gulf of Mexico. It wasn't a public beach and so there was no parking lot. As a result, Rogue drove straight up to the sand and dropped the bike on its side along with her helmet. She walked through the beach grass and plopped herself down in the sand; feet in the water letting the waves periodically soak up to her ankles. She stared out on the sun leisurely sinking into the horizon, painting the sky with beautiful red and orange hues.

Suddenly, she started crying once more. Her knees bent, arms propped up and head in hands, she wept. She was overwhelmed with mixed emotions. Fear, anxiety, resentment, but the sunset made her feel blissful, almost wanting to cry tears of joy. And that's what her tears were: a mixture. Hot, angry, and sad, but also completely overcome by the beauty of the seaside.

Then she felt a strong, warm arm reach around her back and place a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see a certain Cajun sitting in the sand next to her. The problem was she wasn't ready to open up to him yet, or for that matter even talk to him. So she stood up and ran into the water until it was up to almost her waist.

He sat in the sand for a moment, letting her be alone.

In time, he stood up and waded into the water until he was a foot behind her. Rogue knew he was there but refused to turn around… she wasn't done looking at the sunset yet. A few minutes passed in silence, then Gambit took one more step towards her and she decided to turn around and face him.

"What's wrong, Chere?"

"What if Ah try an' Ah hurt someone again?"

"Then you'll work harder til y'can do it wit'out hurtin' people."

"But what if it ain't what Ah've built it up to be?"

"It will be, I promise."

"And what if it's everyt'ing Ah ever wanted?"

"Then y'just enjoy it, Rogue."

He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. Rogue placed both of her hands against his chest and pushed back a little. He knew she wouldn't be comfortable until she had answers to those questions.

Gambit took her hand in his and slid off the glove, then softly took hold of her clothed wrist and led her bare hand up to his cheek but stopped right before it reached his face to let her decide when to make contact. Her hand was held suspended in midair for a fearfully long time. When he saw that she was scared to death he whispered, "I trust you."

Finally, she placed one fingertip on his cheek bone and her breathing hitched, then another, and another. That was followed by her bit by bit starting to trace his facial features with her fingertips. Rogue's arms slipped around to the back of his neck and she nuzzled her head against his neck where the fit was so natural it seemed it was made for her. His lips curled into a smile and he leaned down and pressed his head against her neck as well.

She lifted her head to look straight into his eyes. Gambit tightened his arms around her waist and their foreheads meet. She took in a long breath and let it out with a calmed sigh. At that moment, she tilted her head up and their lips meet. They kissed and kissed. At first quickly and full of desire, but as they went on the kisses became slower and more passionate. Both parting their lips and allowing the other's tongue access. Her hands slowly began leaving his neck and descend down to his chest and abs. Feeling the strong eight-pack ripple under his shirt with every kiss. His hands too, started moving, gradually up her back, but not up her shirt. The breeze of the approaching night began to blow and the waves became larger, one was sent directly at the pair and crashed into them. They lost balance and fell backwards splashing into the waters of the Gulf.

Rogue came up first, laughing. And Gambit popped up soon after. The pair walked back to shore soaking wet. They decided to peel off any extra layers of clothes that would just make them sandier when they sat down. Gambit took off his shirt and wanted to lose the pants as well, but Rogue said no. She informed him that when she did get to see him pants less it wouldn't be because they took a swim and forgot a pair of extra clothes. For Gambit this statement was enough encouragement to obey the command. Rogue stripped down to leggings that she rolled up into shorts and a tank top.

They spent the entire night together on that beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN XMENXMEN EVOLUTION**

**I would really like to know what everyone thought of this story so please R&R!  
><strong>


End file.
